Daunting
by Mrs.J.Malfoy
Summary: Daddy tell me the story of how you got together? why do you want to know so bad? I just do! and against my better judgementi started the tail. HP/DM reviews are wanted and needed!
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daunting.

Summary: I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.

Pairing: Draco & Harry

Rating: T (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did stuff like this would have happened a long time ago!

I will apologise now for any spelling mistakes, I am doing this on my own I do not have a beta! Reviews make me happy.

Chapter 1

I sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time "Okay fine sit down."

"Really," she squealed in excitement.

"What do you mean really? I made you a promise did I not?" I sank even lower in my chair, finding a comfortable spot, this was going to take a long time and I knew it, "And I may be one for many things but keeping promises is generally one I stick to. Oh don't give me that look, I've never broke my promises to you have i? Well big ones anyway." She shook her head.

"One day I promised you I'd tell you a story, a story of love, betrayal, hurt, comfort, pain and beauty. I promised you that I would tell you everything, fully this time, in the proper way it happened not just the silly way _he_ exclaims it did. You and I both know that he will never tell you the truth; maybe it was too painful, brought back too many memories. Bad ones."

I leaned forward in my chair so I sat closer to the girl in front of me, "And we both also know that he wouldn't want me telling you all this either, but I figure your old enough and you've asked enough times to deserve the true story. And who am I to deny you that after everything? But you need to make me a promise, you may ask whatever you want to and at any point, but please don't hate your dad any, he has always done what he thought he had to do. For all of us not just himself so don't give me that or I won't tell you." She nodded her head in acceptance.

"Ready? I'll begin then."

"Our story started on …


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Daunting.

Summary: I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.

Pairing: Draco & Harry

Rating: T (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did stuff like this would have happened a long time ago!

I will apologise now for any spelling mistakes, I am doing this on my own I do not have a beta! Reviews make me happy. Thank you to those who have reviewed much appreciated.

Chapter 2

"_Our story began on the 5__th__ of September, during me and your Dads 8__th__ year. The war was finally over but was defiantly not forgotten and its remains lay spread everywhere the eye could see…"_

I sat silently at the table, watching as the very few new first years were sorted. There were 10 this year maximum, small and nervous. I fought back a sigh, I knew this was going to be hard, that was inevitable.

There were no quiet murmurings this year, no hushed whispers discussing summers and new students, all that was left this year was the hard cold silence. I would not break that, it almost was a silent vow to myself that now I was free everything would change, everything! I could not lie and say I was not scared, fear ran through every vain in my body, turning my blood cold, but it made me all the more determined.

I had come back not knowing what I was doing only knowing that I wanted to make a change. A change for me and for everyone else around me. My mother had taken great pleasure in demands that I stay at home, that I not go back when I was surprisingly invited; she demanded that I stay to care and comfort her in her growing illnesses while father was as expected in prison and she had almost convinced me when I realised that I was doing what I had been doing my whole life, letting people control and manipulate me and I wasn't going to do it for any longer.

Hadn't that been what we had been fighting for in the war? Our freedom and our ability to choose what we wanted to do in life and who we wanted to be with, not who everyone else wanted us to be with or wanted us to become.

I knew I needed to break free from the mould I had been held in for so long and now it was finally time. I loved my mother, I did, but I needed to be me from now on, I couldn't continue to live my life how she had pictured it but how I now did. It wasn't beyond me that I knew how hard it was going to be for me it convince not only others but myself that I had changed but I was willing to take on the challenge, not matter how hard.

I took in no surprise when looking around to see the glares of others, I did not glare back, I resorted to looking down from there harsh gazes in favour of looking at the old wooden table.

Food appeared in front of me but I could not eat. It had been that way since the end of the war, Guilt took over when I tried to take a bite, so many people were dead that was not meant to die however I had survived and I had the nerve to eat food and enjoy life while they were gone? I knew it was silly but I did not care and no one else did so I assumed that it was okay.

The silence held strong as the first meal back at Hogwarts was underway. It hung low and pregnant in the room, waiting for an explosion. I could almost bare it no longer when the head mistress stood up and bid us good night.

I dawdled, not wanting to move with the crowds.

"_In fact in just about 30 seconds is where our story started, just as I was walking into the entrance hall and so was he…"_

"Watch where you're going Malfoy." Potter shouted as we both hit the floor with a loud clash.

"I'm sorry," I murmured quietly, picking myself up and trying to hurry away in silence, not wanting to cause a fight after I had cause a scene.

The other boy laughed cruelly, "Sorry? Your sorry?" I was just about to step round him, and was even contemplating running when he grabbed me roughly around the shoulders and slammed me against the nearest wall, "Don't come near me again ferret." And with one final glare he dropped his hold on my shoulders and stalked off, both with Granger and Weasley in toe.

And I knew in that moment that nothing was going to change and we were going to hate each other forever.

**Please Review.!**


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Daunting.

Summary: I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.

Pairing: Draco & Harry

Rating: T (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did stuff like this would have happened a long time ago!

Sorry I couldn't help myself by adding this next chapter however I've decided I'm not adding anymore up until I get a few more reviews the story's got loads of hits but only one review so please be lovely and review thanks sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Chapter 3

"Wait a minute are you saying that you and dad hated each other?" bright green eyes stared at me in shock, I almost smiled at her antics but held myself back.

I sighed, "look babe, we didn't hate each other per say, we just disliked each other, I was jealous of him and he me, he had all the things I had ever craved for as a young man, friends and love, and I had everything he always want to, a family, a childhood, he missed all that, it was simple loathing each other, I don't think we ever truly hated one another," I replied to her in the best way I knew how.

"But how did all that change, surly dad or you didn't wake up one day and just decide you loved each other." She muttered confused.

"Of course not, it was a bit more complicated than just that."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Daunting.

Summary: I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.

Pairing: Draco & Harry

Rating: T (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did stuff like this would have happened a long time ago!

I will apologise now for any spelling mistakes, I am doing this on my own I do not have a beta! Reviews make me happy. I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG THIS HAS TAKEN ME TO DO PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

Chapter 4

"What do you mean you're okay working with him? Have you just forgotten everything? What about all the shit he use to do to us? Have you just forgotten that?" I waited with bated breath for the red heads response to the screaming brunet, the red head in question didn't say anything for a few minutes before casting her honey eyes in a backwards glance back to where I was standing behind her. She smiled in comfort knowing that I had heard what he had said but offering a silent promise that she would make things right.

"Yes I do remember Harry, but I also remember that speech you gave about pasts being in the past and moving forward, blah blah blah or did you forget about that? All I'm doing is making both our lives better by moving forward; maybe you should do the same." And with a flick of her hair she was striding towards me, a sour look on her face but strangely calm, "How does he look," she spoke as she reached me.

"Kind of in shock," I replied quietly.

"Well lets go before he recovers then shall we?" and with that we turned and left, never looking behind us.

It was not long after returning back that I realised I was in need of help, with everything. My social life was down the drain not that in the long run it was going to matter but my school work was suffering. I was failing in nearly every subject already, she had seen me struggling over an ancient runes text book in the library after dinner one day, had pulled a seat out next to me plonked herself down In it and started going through the things I needed to know, several hours had passed and already I had at least 3 essays done and finished and 2 others started with notes, I didn't ask why she was helping me and she didn't ask why I wasn't questing her help.

As the library closed we walked out together in silence, we stood at the steps where we would part, and we stood and stared at each other for a few moments.

"Thank you," I murmured softly.

"Same time tomorrow," She replied and before waiting for an answer she was walking up the steps in the direction of her house dorm.

We met then the next night, and the night after that, and the night after that and slowly we formed a tense friendship, I apologised and thanked her for all she was doing, she in turn laughed, "All water under the bridge."

Somewhere along the way, we had left who we once were behind, we had become something new. I looked past the hair colour and her second name to see that she was actually quite beautiful underneath all that tat, she was funny, smart and had a fire in her that I wish I could have in my own life. I don't know how she found me, hopefully more different than I had ever been before. I was trying my hardest, but I found it was much easier than I thought it was going to be.

"I'm going to tell them, about what we're doing," she said quietly one late afternoon.

"What are we doing?" I chuckled; she made it sound as though we were having some kind of affair. I looked up from the book I was currently looking through to see a hard look on her face. "What?" I asked in all serious, I had never seen that face before.

"I'm lying to them Draco, and I don't like it."

"Tell them then," I didn't care, not anymore, people thought bad of me anyway, it wasn't going to change by me being friends with her, I knew that, I wasn't dumb enough to think otherwise.

"You don't mind?" she looked all at once too young, to innocent to have been through what she went through, with that look it made me want to fight her fights and stand up for her no matter what, it was at that point I realised we had gone past friends, I don't know when and why but I realised, with that one look I loved her, not love like I wanted to be with her or I need to marry her, no I just loved her, like a brother and I knew when I saw that look, I was stuck, for life.

"You do what you need to do," and she did.

3 days later 2 thirds of the golden trio were staring at me from across the table. I had not spoken since I had arrived and neither had they, we were waiting. It wasn't long before she came rushing in, hair flying in all directions and a grin that made the sun ashamed.

"I'm so glad you all came, where's Harry?" she said softly, pulling back a chair next to me and flung herself down into it.

"He didn't want to come Ginny," Hermione said, casting her eyes to her best friends little sister before settling them back on me once again. Ron didn't even give his sister a glance as she arrived but keep his gaze steadily on me.

"Oh," she said it so quietly I almost didn't hear it but I did, I threw my eye's next to me to see a disappointed eyes glance down at the table beneath her, we sat in silence after that, maybe waiting for her to recover, she was the medium in all of this.

A few minutes passed and nothing, I sucked in a deep breath, if no one was going to speak I may as well give it a go.

"I'm sorry," it was the only think I could think of and I knew it would never be enough. But what else could I say? Maybe there was too much history between us all to even hope for a change, maybe it was fruitful and pointless, but I wasn't doing this for me, I was doing this for her, for the future. "Please give me a chance, for her," I asked, not really expecting the answer I wanted but hoping that they give me a chance for her.

There was a tense silence before, "Okay," a quiet response that meant too much.

And with one word that was the start of something completely new.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Daunting.

Summary: I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.

Pairing: Draco & Harry

Rating: T (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did stuff like this would have happened a long time ago!

Chapter 5

I laughed. I knew I wasn't meant to but I did, and by the look on his face he was not amused that I had laughed. He crossed his arms across his chest and sent me a glare, I stopped my chuckling and tried as best I could to look serious.

"I'm being serious Draco," Blaise huffed.

"Well of course then, I'll put in a good word," I once again had to stifle a laugh that threatened to spill out of my mouth.

"Draco stop shitting around I really like her," the dark boy pleaded.

"You said that about the last one and the one before that, and I think the one before that actually," and then I did allow myself a small chuff, we were walking slowly down the corridor in the direction of the library to meet our 'new' friends when Blaise had just come right out with the funniest comment I think he had ever made.

"Malfoy listen to me," he stood in front of me to stop my path and he grabbed my shoulders roughly. I humoured him and stopped to listen to what he was going to say, I already had some idea of what he was going to say.

"I'm being truthful and as your best friend it's your job to believe me," he pleaded.

"Well, what do you want me to do? She only just broke up with Potter what make you think that she'll go for you? Honestly man? Just try I don't know getting to know her first or something," what else was there to suggest. He turned away from me and started to walk back down the corridor. I followed him a few steps behind, both of us getting lost in our own thoughts. Assumingly on the same people.

Potter. We had not spoken since the incident outside the great hall, he mainly just glared and I just tried to stay out of his way, it was much easier that way. And even though he mostly left me alone he still haunted most of my thoughts. I was trying so hard to change, and I was trying so hard. I felt I was doing well considering who I was before. I had made new friends, new people I trusted and cared for. New people that I found I could lose myself in, become someone different to, people who could really see the change, and I suppose that's why Potter bugged me so much, because the one person who would see the biggest change, the one person who I wanted to prove myself most to was the one person who didn't want to know. And the saddest thing was I couldn't blame him.

"Blaise," he stopped and turned to look, "I'm going outside for a walk, I'll come up soon," I didn't wait for his response, I couldn't see the concerned look on his face, I just couldn't.

I rapped my cloak tighter around me and the cold November air bit my once warm body. I knew soon that my nose would turn red, I'd probably lose the feeling in my fingers and all around the cold would end up burning. But I didn't care, it just proved that I was human; that I wasn't perfect, and at that moment in time that's all I needed to feel.

The cold rapped around me like a second cloak, it was bitter and real.

I walked to the lake and stood by the freezing waters, as I stood and watched the ripples, I wondered what it would be like to fall in, to let the water cleanse me of my sins, to let it consume me and all that I once was.

I tried so hard and I was still trying with all my might to stay on top of everything, to stay on top of trying to be different, trying to be good. It was tiresome. There was never a break, never a time I could relax and just let go, just forget about everything for one minute, to just be free.

I stared at the water lapping at the shore in front of me, a sigh threatened to escape my body but I held it back. I closed my eyes and breathed in deep.

"What the fuck are you doing out here Malfoy?" snapped a harsh voice from behind me. I turned around quick to face the seething face of the boy I had not long been thinking about. It crossed my mind, if I was being honest to run. But I held strong, I use to be the most hated boy in school, and if Potter was going to be a prick I dam well could be as well.

"How is that any of your business?" I snapped back at him.

"What did you just say?" he said it so low toned it made me swallow thickly.

_Shit._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Daunting.

Summary: I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.

Pairing: Draco & Harry

Rating: T (for now)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did stuff like this would have happened a long time ago!

Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers this is for you … but I would like more if I'm being honest so I'm not going to update again until I get a few more reviews as I don't know if people are actually enjoying this or not.

Chapter 6

We walked into her room, she was clutching tight against her chest her old stuffed lion in one hand, and in her other she was clutching my hand. I marvelled at the difference, it had a been a long time since she had held my hand and I was finding it hard to believe that she had grown, somehow in the blink of my eye she had grown and changed into a beautiful young lady.

"Is dad going to hate you forever?"

"Not if you shush long enough to let me get to the point, now get into bed and I'll tell you the rest."

For once she did as she was told, she clambered up into bed.

"Ready?" I asked as I perched on the edge of her bed.

"Not yet," just like her father I thought.

"I thought as much," I sighed as I waited for her to rearrange her bedding and pillows to make herself comfortable enough to listen to more of the story I was trying to tell. Finally she sat back and cast her green eyes towards my grey ones and gave me the smile I loved since the very first day I saw it.

"Ok, continue, I'm ready," she cast me a grin worthy of Oscars.

And so I did.

REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: ****Daunting**

**Pairing: ****Harry and Draco**

**POV: ****Draco**

**Summary:**** I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.**

**Rating:**** T for now**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own harry potter if I did I would not be on here doing this. I also don't own the Steven King quote and if you can find it in there somewhere you get a gold sticker.**

**Author notes:**** Hello everyone, it's been mentioned in a review that it's a bit confusing which pov it's in so I'll say at the start of every chapter that the whole story will be in Draco's point of view who is telling the story to his daughter. There is going to be no switching between characters or anything like that, it' all in Draco's view, hope that's cleared up and no one gets confused now.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers …. I do this now for you **

**I would like however to get a few more reviews before I update again, so my plan is to wait until I get between 10 and 12 reviews and then I'll update again, which isn't really a lot, 3 more reviews? Anyway, thanks for reading and on with the show.**

Chapter 7

Darkness.

Then the pain and the haze.

Then the awareness that although the pain was constant it was sometime buried by an uneasy compromise which I supposed was the relief I was alive.

I stared at the wall on my left; I had been doing it for hours, only taking breaks when I started to drift in and out of consciousness. How long I had been in here I do not know, it didn't really cross my mind to ask neither, I had not spoken since the incident and I would dam well not slip up by asking a simple question.

No.

It was just better to keep my mouth shut.

My thought ran around my head, and as much as I tried to catch them I could not for some reason keep up.

They had begged, pleaded, shouted and screamed at me to spill, but I would not, I was different now and if that meant by keeping the pain of knowing to myself I would.

He came to me every night may I add? When they weren't they trying to protect me from my invisible bully's, of course, Hermione new, I did not know if she knew it all or just most or very little but she had not mentioned it so neither would I. But of course she knew.

But yes I must tell you he did come every night, at first he thought I was asleep, I was shocked and scared when he sat down beside me, but then he flickered a finger over, barley touching the back of my bandaged hand and all at once he started to sob, long pain fill sobs that broke my heart and made me angry all in one. I listened to him cry, not giving him comfort but letting him wash himself in the guilt he had caused.

The second time he came, I was waiting for him, I had struggled myself into a upright sitting position, ready to scream obscenities at him for even thinking he could look at me after what he had done. I waited. He did not fail to disappoint and he came as soft as he had before. He walked in with his head down, not seeing me awake.

I coughed.

His head snapped up and he froze in fear, it made my chest swell in pride, _oh all the things i could do to you Mr. Potter._

He made to step back but I was far too gone by this point, far to worked up in my delicate state to _just_ let him get away. "Don't," I snarled, and he froze dead in his place, like a rabbit caught in the head lights, "Don't even think about running away, I want answers, now, and since I haven't told anyone what you've done I think you should bloody well give me what I want," I gave no room for compromise.

He nodded softly, keeping his eyes low as he walked closer to me in my hospital bed, but he did not sit and I did not offer him a chair, _stand_.

"Why have you been coming to see me?" I asked quietly but still my voice commanded the room, it gave him no chance of escape and he knew this.

"Because I needed to know you were safe, because even just a flicker of your eyes or the clench of your fingers made me breathe a little easier." And all at once I was deflated, the anger soared out of my body and left me as quick as it had come, with just a sentence once again he had somehow managed to turn him upside down and shake his world to pieces.

"Get out," I whispered to the other boy.

He went to answer but I turned my head, I faced the wall on my other side, closed my eyes and prayed he left. I could hear him get up but then he stood and did not move again, for a few blind moments I thought he was never going to move but then he did and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

That was the first night I cried myself to sleep and it was not the last time.

"I brought you your homework," a deep voice pulled me from my thoughts, I snapped my head from and at the end of the bed stood the 'boy weasel'.

"Thanks." I replied, _maybe if I don't say anything he will go away_.

"Can I talk to you?"

"I thought you already are," _go away_.

The red head walked closer to me and perched himself at the end of my bed, "When are you getting out of here?" he asked but I wasn't fooled.

"Get to the point Ron," I sighed.

"All I wanted to say is that I'm sorry, I'm sorry for not being there, for not stopping him when I knew what he was capable of," he looked down at his feet, "I just want you to know now that I've put the past behind me, like you've done, and I'm going to be there, for you." And he looked so sincere that I could do nothing but believe him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Daunting**

**Pairing: Harry and Draco**

**POV: Draco**

**Summary: I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.**

**Rating: T for now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter if I did I would not be on here doing this. I also don't own the Steven King quote and if you can find it in there somewhere you get a gold sticker.**

**Author notes: Hello everyone, it's been mentioned in a review that it's a bit confusing which pov it's in so I'll say at the start of every chapter that the whole story will be in Draco's point of view who is telling the story to his daughter. There is going to be no switching between characters or anything like that, it' all in Draco's view, hope that's cleared up and no one gets confused now.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers …. I do this now for you **

Chapter 8.

"Malfoy, Finnigan," we looked at each other and the Irish boy grabbed his bag and moved to sit next to me. Snape carried on reading names out from the list but I paid no attention, he was captivating, I'd never noticed him before now, he garbed his last piece of parchment and strode over to me, I moved my own things and he placed his on the desk. He turned to face me, I expected some snide comment or a plea for me to just do all the work and let him bunk off for the project before us but he somewhat surprised me.

"Truce?" he purred, his accent creating a deep rumble in his stomach from the offset of the word.

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Because I want to pass, and I'm sure you do to, so why not? It's better for the both of us and anyway I bet I'm not half as bad as you think I am," he chuckled at me and let a grin spread across his rough face.

I nodded slightly back to him, my agreement to his request.

This was going to be a long term.

*Page break*

We sat together in the library in silence, every now and then I would look up to see him glancing at me every so often.

"What?" I finally snapped after the hundredth time of looking up after feeling his eyes flick back to me.

"Nothing," he said and neither did I.

*Page break*

"You like him."

"What?" Blaise plonked himself down on my bed, threw his feet underneath him and looked at me as though I were stupid.

"Finnigan stupid."

"I don't know what you mean," I stood up and attempted to look as though I were searching through my trunk for some object.

"You do too know what I mean Dray," he sat up slightly straighter.

"Know I don't and don't call me Dray you know I hate it," I snapped back at him.

"You can't fall me Malfoy, I know you better than anyone, and as your best friend I would say go for it," he grinned at me and I chuckled.

"Maybe I will," I whispered.

*Page break*

"Draco," Seamus shouted from the other end of the corridor, I paused in my steps and Blaise paused with me, we looked at each other and he smirked at me, the Irish boy ran over, hair a mess and a frown placed on his face, "Can I had a word?"

"You've already had several Finnigan, and with that look I'll take me leave, excuse me, Draco I'll see you at dinner," I nodded in his vague direction but my eyes were firmly on the taller boy in front of me.

"What is it Seamus?" I asked in a quiet tone.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeed with me?" he asked nervous for I think the first time I had ever seen him.

"I'd love to," I smiled at him.

**Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

She looked at me as though the sun had just been blown out of the universe. "What?" she blinked in disbelief, "you were with someone else? Did you not want to be with dad?"

"I'm going to be honest with you babe, I didn't want to be with him, not at that point darling, of course later I did," I smiled as best I could at my young lady.

She still looked at me in disbelief but now with a look of confusion and sadness also mixed in with hurt. It was the first time she had found out that I had been with someone else.

"Continue."

"No I don't think I should anymore, if your reacting like this to everything I don't think you're ready," I sighed.

"No daddy, I need to know, it was just shocking, please," and so, like many times before I gave into what she wanted.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Daunting**

**Pairing: Harry and Draco**

**POV: Draco**

**Summary: I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.**

**Rating: T for now**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter if I did I would not be on here doing this. **

**Author notes: Hello everyone, this is a warming to just say now's the time some sensitive issues are going to start. Warnings of abuse in relationships and some language.**

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers …. I do this now for you, the more reviews the faster the updates. Over 1300 hits :)**

Chapter 10

A month had passed since "The first date!" and I could honestly say I had never felt more relaxed, calm, myself. He somehow brought out the best in me, I could see my whole future just shining in his eyes, and he looked at me like he could see my heart just pounding out of ….

"OI, Malfoy, I've been talking to you for the past 5 minutes and you have not heard one single word have you?" Blaise shoved my shoulder, nocking me successfully out of my thoughts.

"That's cause you're so bloody boring," I snapped back at him. He laughed outwardly at that, earning him a stern look from McGonagall, they were currently meant to be studying for exams but were having a hard time going about it.

"Seriously, stop thinking about him for two minutes and just listen," I nodded, set my quill down and faced my best friend, turning in my seat, I guess I had been a little distracted lately.

Blaise didn't say anything straight away, he just looked down at the desk in front of him for a moment before looking back up and then back down, all very odd.

"What's up Blaise?" I asked curiously.

"I know your all in love and stuff now but your friends kind of miss you," he said after a while.

I couldn't believe this; I was with him now wasn't I? "What do you mean? We hang out all the time still."

"No we don't, I only see you if _he's _busy, what about Ginny? Or Hermione? Or Ron? Do you see any of them?" he asked softly, not looking me directly in the eye.

"Well no but, I …"

"I'm not saying you should see less of him Dray but a little more of us would be nice."

*Page Break*

"He said what?" Seamus yelled at me, I had just finished explaining what Blaise had confessed to me

"I guess he's right Shea," I spoke softly, hoping that the other boys temper wouldn't flare any more than it already was.

"Right? Right? You think that absolute twat is right?" he took a step towards me.

"Hey, what's all this about hey? I'm not saying I'm going to spend less time with you am I? I'm just saying that I do want to see my friends more," he said nothing for a few moments, just looked at me intensely, before he suddenly took another step towards me, I forced myself to stay still and not move as he moved closer.

He continued to stare at me for a few moments before he smiled softly, "Sorry I'm being a twat lately," he said as he brought his arms up to wrap comfortably around my waist, I stepped closer to rest my head on his shoulder, "You can see your mates any time want baby, I'm just being jealous."

*Page break*

He grabbed my waist and walked me back to the wall, his lips never leaving mine, I moaned, hoping he would give me something of what I wanted.

I brought my hands up to rest on his shoulders, but before I could bring them up any further, maybe to run through his hair, he caught both my wrists in a tight grip and slammed them high above my head onto the stone wall behind me.

"Now, now, be good," He smirked.

*Page break*

"Are you happy?" Ginny asked me suddenly, I looked up from my bench, the cold stinging my face as I look over to the younger girl. We were sitting by the lake, the weather cold but the company pleasant.

I thought about her question for a moment, "Why wouldn't I be happy?"

"I just wondered that's all," she went back to looking out to the icy waters but I did not stop looking at her.

"Gin, why aren't you with Potter?" the question came from nowhere.

"Why so interested in my love life all of a sudden?" she laughed but I could tell it was hollow.

"I just thought you were a thing that was all," I looked out towards the water, wondering why I wanted to know so badly, why it interested me as much as it apparently did.

"He doesn't know what he wants, he thought he wanted me but I wasn't fooled, I'm not stupid, nor am I a little girl anymore that can be tricked into believing things that aren't real you know," I nodded the only indication that I had heard her at all, "he'll realise what he wants one day."

*Page break*

Hermione smiled at me from across the table as we watched Ginny and Blaise flirt. I'm not sure if either party knew they were doing it but me and know-it-all did. We watched intently as Blaise tried to impress and Ginny cling on with every word, I watched fascinated as the red head looked to my best friend with low eyes and a soft smile, I watched the boy I had grew up with glow brighter in the with her attention, looking more alive than I had ever before seen him.

It made me wonder did I look the same. Did my eyes shine that brightly? Did I look so happy and content just to be in his presence?

I knew the answer before I had even finished the question.

I went back to my work, suddenly darkened by the mood set in my head.

There was a bang that sounded near the door; I looked up from me work, distracted by the sudden noise, I looked up to see Potter standing by the door, he was glancing across the room to where we were sitting, he looked around at us one by one until he got to me, we locked gazes from across the room and for a second I stopped breathing, for one moment he didn't look at me as though I were the bane to his existence, for one moment he looked at me and he saw just me, just like a was seeing just him.

I was suddenly pulled from his gaze by the feeling of a hard hand pressed against my knee, gripping tightly; I ripped my gaze away from the-boy-who-lived and focused once again on my work. The hand on my leg relaxed but I would not let myself, a silly slip would be the end of me and I knew it.

*Page break*

"I love you," he exclaimed it so suddenly that I almost didn't hear it, I looked up to the sandy haired Irish boy, and he grinned at me.

"I love you to," I said. It was times like these in which I could forgive his temper, his harsh attitude and snide words, it was times like these where no one but us mattered. Times like these which I lived for, the times when he looked at me and I knew he felt what I felt.

"Are you happy," was I happy? Could I lie? Would he know?

"Yes."

*Page break*

"Can I ask you a question?" Seamus stopped his action of running his fingers through my hair when I piped up to ask the question.

"Sure."

"Why don't I ever see you with Dean? Or Ron? Or Harry? Do you not want to hang around with your friends anymore?" I asked the question cautiously, not sure want reaction may bring. After a few tense minutes, the Irish boy resumed running his fingers through blond locks, it was oddly soothing, not a feeling I was at all use to when around the taller boy.

"I just think that spending time with you is more important."

Liar.

*Page break*

Seamus stormed up the Hogwarts steps while I trailed somewhat behind him, I had given up trying to catch up the seething Irish, he obviously

"Shea, what's up?" I asked him confused, he continued to storm down the corridor and I continued to follow him.

Students shrank away from the angry Irish boy as he stormed passed them.

"You were looking at him," I was so confused I had no idea what to say, he was being ridiculous, I almost laughed. He had stormed into a secluded corridor and that was when he slowed to a stop and turned around to face me.

"I wasn't looking at anyone, you're being silly ," I regretted it as soon as it left my mouth.

The slap echoed around the room and I raised a hand up to feel the sting that lingered on my cheek, I cast my eyes to the other boy, the one that I trusted and cared for, he stared back at me coldly.

"Never say that again," and I could do nothing but nod.

**Please Review, I'm only going to continue this story the more reviews I get.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter if I did I would not be on here doing this. **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers …. KuroNekoKyoko, MirrorFlowerandDarkWind and Kaiba-Koi, this is for you Please remember that reviews give the inspiration to write more and update faster **

Chapter 11

We sit in silence for a few moments, her eyes wide, like the owl plushy resting next to her on her bed.

"Are you sure you want me to continue? This part isn't nice," I whisper to my youngest. How long ago now it seemed that I had been so desperate to have her, knowing that she would make it better, make him closer. How long ago now it seems that I held her in my arms and prayed nothing would hurt her, how wrong I was.

"I want to know it all, I want to know what made you, you. And I want to know what lead you to be with my dad."

"You know we could just skip things out? We don't have to do the full thing," I almost plead with her.

She shakes her head in defiance, like I know she was going to anyway, "No, I need to hear it all, I want to know what made you fall in love with my dad."

"Why do you keep saying my dad, as though I've never met him before?" I ask confused.

"Because now you two are getting the divorce, he's just mine, he isn't yours anymore."

And it was the first time that I finally guessed she was right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter if I did I would not be on here doing this. **

**Thank you to my wonderful reviewers …. I do this now for you **

**Thank you very much to KuroNekoKyoko, Juls-emo, I' and MirrorFlowerandDarkWind your reviews made me want to continue writing.**

**Just hit over 2000 hits to this story! Wow, please remember to drop me a review, they make me happy, plus it's a good reason to continue to write.**

Chapter 12

"What's that on your arm?" Ginny asked suddenly, pulling the others out of their books and studying equipment. They all looked at me and my arm in question; I pulled my sleeve down quickly, embarrassed that they had almost caught me.

"Oh I just slipped and fell down, no biggy."

They accepted my response and went back to work, it almost made me want to scream, would they ever notice?

I was unsure if I wanted them to or if I was okay with them ignoring the obvious.

*page break*

I sat on my own, outside with the cold air as my only companion, I let the cold wind whip around my face, freezing my nose and my ears but I found that I couldn't care, or was it I wouldn't? I was unsure now.

As the cold air blew around me, I suddenly realised how relaxed I felt, I closed my eyes and left my worried for a few minutes as I sat one on one with nature.

Soft footsteps sounded from behind me, I opened my eyes but I did not turn around. The person walked up to the right side of the bench where I sat, I cast my eyes side wards to see who it was, Harry Potter stood next to me, looking out to the lake in front of us and I wondered …

"Can I sit?" he asked.

"I didn't know you were one for asking Potter," but I moved over just a little on the bench where I was perched.

"You look shit Malfoy," the green eyed boy said, a smirk lying evident on his face, his eyes bright and shining, a let a soft smile grace my face when I saw the look directed at me. I laughed softly and soon he joined in but the mood was sobered quickly by an abrupt cough that sounded from behind us.

I jumped around to the sound of his voice, "Harry," my blood ran cold in my veins as I looked from one boy to the other, the green eyed boy in question had slowly stood up, locked eyes with the Irish boy, his eyes shining cold, his statue tall and stony. "Seamus," Harry nodded at the other boy, but the action was stiff and mechanic, with a look from Seamus I walked over to him softly, looking down at my feet, to stood by my boyfriend as I watched the boy-hero leave, and for one moment I thought about asking him to save me, but do hero's save the dammed?

*page break*

We stood in an empty class room in the dead of night, neither of us had made a sound and I was dammed if I was going to break first.

"I …" he paused, as if looking for the right word maybe.

He stood in front of me, his shoulders hunched, as though he were carrying the weight of the world. I looked at the boy I could once say I hated, and I wonder where he had gone and when he had left. I knew I could never say I hated _Potter _ever again but I did not know why or how it had come to pass, maybe I could know but for now I was satisfied that it just had. "I know," and we watched as the world crashed around me.

"What do you know?" I whispered, the feelings growing stronger between the two of us.

"I know he hurts you," he said it quietly, but it still rung loud in my ears.

"You don't know anything Potter," I turned and walked away, shutting the door behind me as I left.

**Please Review!**

**And I promise they will get together soon! How about the more reviews then the quicker it happens?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Now I think this is going to be the last chapter I will up load for a while until I get more reviews, thank you to my already wonderful reviewers, I hope everyone likes this chapter **

Chapter 13

Blood soaked the floor, it took me a moment I must say to realise it was all mine. It was almost kind of beautiful. The red. I wanted to reach out a hand to touch it but my arm felt heavy and dull when I tried so I just lay still, unmoving. I didn't hurt; I didn't feel much of anything.

My face rested on the stone floor, I could tell my nose was bent at a funny angel but I couldn't find the heart to care. My forehead was cold on the stone, cold but smoothing.

I knew it wouldn't be long before he came back, to beg for forgiveness, to tell me I deserved what I got, to tell me he loved me, I was not quite sure what excuse he would use or how he would turn it around, however I did know that I would forgive him, I always did, it was always my fault anyway. I let him beat out my pride, my dignity, my innocence until I was left with nothing, left with only a broken soul and a hand that disciplined.

Seamus knew something I didn't, something I had trapped deep down inside me, something he was trying to save me from, all I wondered was could he save me from himself at the same time.

"Malfoy?" a scream, I know it must sound louder but the voice was muffled.

"Malfoy?" wait was that person calling me? I tried to open my mouth to reply but nothing came out, only a whimper.

I could hear footsteps; they echoed on the stone and vibrated against the walls. It made my head hurt.

"Draco," I know that voice.

The person knelt next to me and put a soft hand against my cheek, they turned my head and for a split moment I thought he was back to finish me off, back to kiss me, I closed my eyes as pain rushed through my head when he moved me, he hushed me as I whimpered.

"I'll get help, I'll go get help," he was panicking.

"Don't leave me," I managed to chock out, I coughed, feeling a splutter dribble down my chin as I did so, I coughed again as he stroked me face, more blood erupted from me.

"I need to go get you help," he hushed me as tears suddenly starter to leak from my eyes, "I'll be right back, I promise, I wouldn't lie to you," I tried to beg or pled for him to stay, but did not, my vision grew blurry once again as I heard him run down the corridor.

I tried to call out, to get him to stop but as I opened my mouth more blood flowed out so I gave up trying to communicate, instead I wished him back to me.

Time passed slowly, the minutes ticked by seemed like hours, my eyes started to droop I no longer had the energy to open them, I was locked into the position he had left me in with no hope of movement, just waiting for him to return.

I must have drifted off for the next thing I remember is bright lights attacking me even though my eyes were glued shut and silence. It hung heavy in the air as I tried to break out of the darkness which held me captive. I somehow managed to tear my heave lids apart to be shocked into white light and aches and pains, all of which made me feel alive. My throat burned, my nose felt as though it had been cut off and then been sew back on again, everything burnt and I throbbed all over.

I blinked hoping that it would become less blurry if I did so, I only succeeded in making myself dizzy.

Unsuccessfully I tried to sit up but a soft hand on my shoulder stopped me.

"Don't try to move," it came from a gruff deep voice, almost like it hadn't been used in a while. My breathing caught in my throat, why were they so close, it was him, he had come back, he was angry.

"Draco breath, it's okay, he's not going to hurt you again, its harry, your safe."

Harry? Harry Potter? I was safe?

"What happened?" I managed to choke out, my voice painful to use, dry and sore. I blearily looked over to the boy sitting next to me, he has placed himself in a visitor chare and looked to be honest rather uncomfortable. He looked at me with startling emerald eyes, his mouth pressed into a sharp line.

"You don't remember?" He asked gruffly.

"I guess I do, I just hoped I was wrong,"

*Page break*

"Ginny don't cry," I said while the girl clutched my hand and sobbed.

"But just look at you," she cried loudly, I winced but she seemed not to notice.

"Thanks Gin, and here I was thinking I was looking better than I was," she glared at my through her tears and sighed.

"Well that wouldn't have taken much now would it?" she snapped at me, looking at me hard, as though it were my fault I were in this situation. She angrily whipped her face clear of tears that were streaming out of her honey eyes. "I'm sorry, but I was just so worried."

"I know Gin, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't be making jokes," I said but the smile I'm sure was still evident on my face.

"No you really shouldn't," exclaimed a voice from the door. Seamus leaned against the hospital wing door, his arms crossed over his chest, his dark eyes wild and bright. "I've been worried about you," he said and he moved further into the room, I shrank back into my bedding as my breath caught in my throat. He stalked over to where I lay, ignoring Ginny's presence altogether for the moment.

"What…what are you doing here?" I stuttered, hoping I didn't sound half as scared as I felt.

"Silly," he touched my forehead and I tried hard not to flinch, "why would your boyfriend visit you in the hospital?" his grip on my forehead suddenly tightened as his fingers ran through my hair.

"I…" I had no clue what I was trying to say but I knew what I wanted to scream, I wanted to scream for him to let go, to stop touching, to leave me alone, but I didn't, no words escaped me.

"What's up baby? Cat got your tongue?" he smirked.

I had no chance to reply because even before I could think of words to turn them into sentences a fist came out of nowhere to collide with Seamus' face. It knocked him and set him off in his stance, his lip slit open from the sudden harsh contact but surprisingly he recovered rather well from the hit and as he quickly got back his senses he spun around to see his attacker. All the while Seamus was recovering from the strike I was viewing my saviour.

There next to my bed, his back straight, fists clutched by his sides, breathing heavily but a smug look on his face stood one Harry Potter.

The boys faced each other, both glaring daggers at each other, "What the fuck Potter? Why did you fucking punch me twat?"

"We both know why I punched you Finnigan, you stay the fuck away, I mean it, you stay the fuck away from him." Harry growled, I had never seen him look so fierce before. I knew before I had seen him that Seamus would have seen red, he whipped his wond out, pointing it threateningly at the green eyed boy.

Harry on the other hand acted strangely calm, just smirked at the Irish boy.

"What the fuck you smirking at?" Seamus yelled.

"What is going on around here?" Madam Pomfery bustled around the corner, gasping at what she found behind the curtain placed around her only patient. "Mr Finnigan, put your wond down at once, just what do you think you are doing? All of you? Mr Finnigan it seems you are doing Mr Malfoy more bad than good, I expect you to leave at once, off you go," Seamus went without much of a fuss, just with a promising look to both myself and Harry that this was not over. "You two Miss Weasly and Mr Potter please, Mr Malfoy needs his rest," she left the space leaving the 3 in an somewhat comfortable silence.

The comfortable silence lasted for not long before a pregnant once overtook.

"Well I suppose I'll give you two a minuet," and with that Ginny left the room, a smile on her face.

"How are you doing?" he sat down on my bed, his eyes focused solemnly on the floor and his hands clasped nervously in his lap.

"Much better thank you," he nodded, telling me that he had heard.

"Good, good." He nodded as though he were agreeing with himself. "Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but sure," I turned on my side to face him more directly on, it hurt to turn over but after a few moments I did turn and my back felt all the better for it.

"Why were you with him?"

"Why do you care?"

"Maybe I don't but I just want to know what fuck ass excuse your gunna use to justify what's been happening," he snarled.

"Well why would I tell you, you don't care, not for me, not for anything that's been happening, you don't give a rats fucking left testical Potter so don't fucking start …" and that's when he kissed me.

**And that's where this story ends … lol just kidding, need reviews to find out what happens next!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Christmas everyone!**

**This is dedicated for captinkilljoy! Thanks for giving me the inspiration for wanting to carry on!**

**Please review, it make me happy!**

Chapter 14.

"Can I tell you something?" she shines her bright yet sleep filled eyes in my direction, I nod and she knows to continue, "If that's the way you and dad got together, then I don't like it, it's too mushy, and lovey dovey, if that's the way, then I won't be pleased, I mean I'll deal with it but I won't be happy."

What can I do but laugh, she huffs and looks away, offended and I am quick to make amends.

"Well then you'll be glad to know that is not the way we got together, and you'll now have to wait until the morning, sleep time now beautiful okay?"

She goes to protest but knows it will be fruitful, so why bother, she snuggled down further into her warm bed and I bend over to kiss her good night, like I have done every night since the night she was born, 14 years ago.

I know its short but I did say the more reviews the quicker the upload but I just couldn't wait, hope you enjoy it and next chapter will be much longer if I get reviews!


	15. Chapter 15

**This is dedicated to my wonderful reviewers, I do this for you! **

**Sorry I haven't updated fast but the usual excuses … busy etc but here we go anyway!**

**The usual disclaimer applies as do the usual warnings!**

**Please remember – Reviews make me smile! The more I get the quicker the updates!**

Chapter 15.

"What do you mean he said he only did it to shut me up? He only did it because he had to? Well let me just tell you that is complete and utter bullshit, I mean it Ginny, get that twerp back in here right now," I couldn't believe what she had just told me.

Harry Potter, Saint Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the boy who just wouldn't bloody die, the boy who was going to get castrated with the rustiest spoon on earth if he didn't get his adorable arse back in here to explain.

"Maybe he was joking," Ginny exclaimed, I was sure she was trying to help.

I gave her such a look that shut her up in an instant, I sighed deeply, inside I was seething still however I knew it would pass, probably, hopefully, in theory.

"He hates me," I said.

"He doesn't hate you," she argued, but I barley heard her. By this point the argument had me sitting up in bed, the sheets pooling around my waist and my fists were clenched down by my sides, I glared at the girl sitting next to me, and she glared straight back, "Don't be ridiculous Draco, you don't just maybe think that maybe he got a bit scared?"

I stared at her in shock, "What?"

"Maybe, it just sacred him? You know?"

*Page break*

I stared at the ceiling long before I heard his footsteps on the stone floor, I lay still, silent in my bed, hoping, praying, for who I was unsure. Maybe deep down I was hoping that it would be him, but I knew I was also dreading the thought of seeing him.

The footsteps were slow and calculated, getting steadily softer as they reached the edge of my curtain; they hesitated just for a moment before walking in.

Harry stood at the bottom of my bed, he stood still waiting, I sat up slowly, my back sore and aching.

"Don't strain yourself," he took a step forward but paused when I laughed.

"Me? Strain myself? What about you, straining yourself being nice," I snapped. Surprisingly he didn't turn away, and even more surprisingly still he did not get anger either.

"I won't say I'm sorry," his voice was cold.

"I'm hardly surprised," I looked away, my back was screaming in pain, but I would not give in.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked softly.

"Why did you leave and then lie to everyone? Or tell them the truth that really bloody hurt? Why?" I would not cry.

He said nothing, cast his eyes down and sighed, I don't know if that softened or angered me. He suddenly looked small and innocent, my gaze softened, and the silence grew around us.

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered.

"When someone says that, it generally means there going to," I snapped, the anger and frustration regrew like a dragon in the pit of my stomach, it screamed and begged to crawl out, just crawl up my throat to be unleashed into the world, to be heard.

"Don't be a twat, I saved you remember? You owe me!" The green eyed boy suddenly shouted, and I felt the rage grow.

"Oh how heroic, I saved you but now you have to pay me back? What the fuck?" He stepped forward and raised a fist, I shrank back in my bed but the hit did not come, we both breathed heavily until he took another step forward, and another, and so on until he was leaning over my bed, I leant forward, arching my back as he lent down to brush his lips to mine, his arms found themselves around my waist and I brought mine up slowly to brush his neck, keeping the touches feather light and soft, not wanting to scare.

After a few moments we broke apart, I looked deep into his eyes and I was surprised by what I found, he must have been surprised also because the next thing I knew, he turned and fled, again.

"Potter you get back here" I screamed at nothing.

*Page break*

"Okay Mr Malfoy, you can go now, but remember, no excessive exercise, and don't excite yourself, you are still healing, remember that you are excused from classes today but tomorrow will work as normal, you will come back to me on Thursday so I can check you over, and in the meantime if you feel discussing who did this to you, I will be here," I listened quietly, a stamped of wild horses couldn't make me tell her what had caused my injuries.

I stood outside the matrons office as she dismissed me, she stopped talking, maybe hoping on some level I would tell, but my mouth was sealed, she sighed, "You can go," I turned and left, I walked slowly, my mind not with my body at that point in time. I thought about the last few days, Harry had come back every night, Harry, when had that changed? When had I allowed him to come in and change everything, change how I thought, how I lived, how I breathed?

With something as simple as a kiss he had come in and torn my world down around me, leaving me standing alone, in the unknown.

What could I possibly feel?

I was doing fine, fine! And then how could he come in and ruin everything? Everything? And then it hit me, I had nothing.

Seamus was right.

The realisation hit me, stopping me in my tracks, I clutched my chest at the painful thought, my knees buckled and gave way, I sank gracefully to the floor.

I gasped silently, he was right, I had nothing, tears silently burst from my eyes, making a uneven path down my cheeks, descending towards my lips, I tasted the salt but I took no notice.

Nothing.

I closed my eyes as the pain in my chest grew tighter.

A hand brushed against my chin, collecting my tears, I opened my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" his deep voice asked, concern lacing through his deep tone.

I looked at him for a long moment, nothing, it still managed to surprise me how many emotions could flicker through those emerald eyes at one time, emotions were still somewhat a foreign concept to me and it amazed me to see in him what I could not feel in myself, "Because I just realised what I am," my voice trembled, his hand left my cheek. He just crouched in front of me, sadness now shining in those bright eyes, it was almost mocking.

"What? Smart? Sarcastic? Witty? Funny? Stupid? Beautiful? What then? Which one?" he spoke quietly, yet a certain edge to his voice, daring me to cross him.

"You think I'm Beautiful?" it was sheer disbelief that I managed to say that.

"I shouldn't have said that, I should go, forget about this, us, whatever that was, it would do neither of us any good, being together."

And in one swoop my still beating heart broke out of my chest and tried to chase him up the hall way, begging him to stop.

"Stop," I shouted at him, I stood from the floor quickly as he paused at the end of the hall way and looked back, we stared at each other for a few moments before I could take it no longer, I ran the length of the corridor to get to where he stood, my arms flew around his neck and his gathered at my waist, "I love you," I smiled, and he smiled back, his grin would have made the sun jealous, and it was just for me.

"I love you to," he whisper as he clung even more tightly, and then … then.

I imagined many things as his footsteps walked away from me down the hall way, ones where I spoke out, ones where he did, but silence consumed us, I sat on the floor and watched him walk out of my life, doing nothing to stop it.

*Page break*

I knew in the end I would fight for him, kill for him and probably die for him, but I didn't care because he saved me from my worst possible enemy…myself.

*Page break*

"Potter," he turned his head in my direction but left his body, he looked away once he knew it was me, I ran to where he was leaning against the stone wall, his arms crossed protectively against his chest and his eyes cold, for a silly moment I supposed he looks like I use to. He looked at me with dark emerald eyes, showing the unpleasantness it was to have me around his presence. However I knew if I did not do this now I would never work up the courage to do it again, no matter how near death I had become I was still a coward inside.

"What is it Ferret?" he snapped at me but I could hear the tender undertone, the caring worriedness that carried below his words, his voice was cold but his eyes warmed, glancing over me, seeing the scars and battle marks which he knew he couldn't save me from, he may have been the hero but I knew what he thought, he may have given me more breath to breath and more life to lead but he couldn't take away the marks that now branded my skin, even though he did save me he couldn't and never can really save me, and he knew this.

"Thank you," I said it softly, surprising myself with the suddenness of it. His eyes widened just a little, the only sign that he had actually heard what I had said.

I didn't wait for a reply, I turned on my heal and walked in the other direction and he did not stop me.

**Review please!**


End file.
